Into the Cat Tower
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: sequel to under the bridge. Eragon gets his head stuck in a cat tower, murtagh comes to the rescue. this really happened to my brother!


Disclaimer: I want that book

**Disclaimer: I want that book! Why can't I have it? Is it because I have no left toes or because I have no thumbs? Yeah I bet it is because I have no thumbs! Stop racism. Christopher owns Eragon and Eldest and I own squat. **

**A/N I hope you like it**

**Insert.**

"Murtagh, get me out! Just do a bit of magic and get me out! It's not that hard! Really, I think that you like watching me suffer!" Eragon begged from in the cat tower. Yes, boys and girls, the great Shadeslayer has his head stuck in the cat tower.

"What gave you that idea?" Murtagh asked curiously.

"You haven't done anything except sit there and say how beautiful you think every girl in the universe is! Yes girls are beautiful! Now get me out!" Eragon answered. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. He tumbled down to the ground instead. He sighed and decided upon a different approach.

"Okay, alright, I mean, you can tell whoever you want about this. You can tell Arya, Thorn, Saphira, and Nasuada. How about that? You all can laugh at me until there is no tomorrow. Now let me out!" Eragon ordered the last part, hoping beyond hope that it would be enough.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you. I'm just tired of helping you is all. I'm sorry, but looking over your shoulder at doing everything does get tiring." Murtagh stood and tried to yank the tower off but it wouldn't budge. "It won't get off!"

"No really! I don't think I noticed, thanks for telling me that!" Eragon said in a very sarcastic voice, that was also a very loud yell.

"Be quiet! Do you honestly want someone to hear you? Maybe a guard will report to Nasuada and you will get the 'don't be an idiot lecture.' Do you want that?" Murtagh said giving the tower another tug. "No. It's not coming off. I'll take it off with magic."

"No! This is Tiger's. He loves this! If you destroy it…" Eragon said.

"Your right." Murtagh gave it a few more yanks and could feel it coming loose. "Why do these things always happen to you?"

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked. Murtagh almost laughed. His voice was strangled by the force of the tower pulling on his throat.

"Well, you got your butt stuck under a bridge, your foot stuck going up that wall, and now you have your head stuck in the tower. It all seems so ridiculous that it doesn't even seem it should happen at all." Murtagh said, but was distracted when he noticed he was lifting his younger brother clear off the ground. He quickly put him down before he noticed.

"Oh, shut up and pull." Eragon said in a defeated tone.

Murtagh stopped instead and said "excuse me? I'm helping you and you tell me to shut up? Well, you know what? I will see you when I get back. Good bye."

Murtagh left.

Murtagh came back 3 hours later.

Eragon was still in the cat bed.

"Murtagh, Is that you? I'm sorry." Eragon said. Murtagh could tell that he has been crying.

"Sorry about what? I don't know what your talking about." Murtagh said. His voice told Eragon that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you and told you to shut up. Now can you get the bed off of me _**please?**_" Eragon asked.

"And you'll never do it again?" Murtagh said, smirking.

"And I'll never do it again." Eragon said

"Never ever?" Murtagh said the smirk still on his face.

"Never ever." Eragon said, trying and failing at pulling the tower off of his head.

"Okay, then I suppose I can do it." Murtagh went over to Eragon and with one mighty tug he got the tower off of Eragon. "Wow that was easy."

"Thanks… what do you mean when you said this stuff happens to me all the time?" Eragon asked, sitting up.

"Well, only this week did this things happen to you." Murtagh told him.

"So?" Eragon asked.

"It's Monday."

**A/N**

**this happened to my brother no lie! Its on you tube type in 'my brother is a retard' and you will find it! Well this is the last one of this series I'm going to make.**

**This story belongs legally to my stepfather daneil powers and I only own the characters**

**Review**


End file.
